


Little Girl

by euphoniumheartbreaker



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, FaceFucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniumheartbreaker/pseuds/euphoniumheartbreaker
Summary: Day 6: Size Difference





	Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr! Requests are open!  
> Euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com

You stared up at him with wide eyes, mouth agape as he took slow deliberate steps towards your small frightened frame. Pennywise’s shoulders were hunched over, a wicked grin crossing his lips as he watched you try to retreat only for your back to hit the wall. His golden eyes bore into yours as he stopped, practically hovering over you before he leaned down, pressing his nose against your forehead and breathed in deeply. A low guttural noise erupted from his throat and you couldn’t help but whimper out, terrified of this ginormous monster who had you trapped. 

“You’re scared, little girl.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement as he assessed you cowering before him. You stared down, eyes locking onto your feet, trying to calm down despite the fact that a monster, who you were only to his chest, was hunched down probably about to kill you as he had done to the others in Derry. 

You winced hearing high pitched laughter erupt from his lips and a yelp escaped you upon feeling his clawed fingers grip your waist and pick you up with ease. He held you so that you were nose to nose with the dancing clown, his eyes dilating as he took in how frightened you were. His free hand reached up, knuckles brushing against your cheek up to your hairline. He ran his fingers through your locks and you shivered out feeling his claws against your scalp before they gripped onto the hair at the nape of your neck. 

“Such a pretty little thing.” He moved you closer to his face so that his hot breath was hitting your face. You felt your stomach churn, the smell of it a mix of rotten candy, the sewer, and the metallic scent of blood. A long black tendril flopped out of his maw, drool dripping down off of it and his lips. You could hardly even call that thick thing a tongue seeing as it resembled a tentacle. He playfully flicked it up, brushing the tip of it against your skin before he growled out, his body trembling before his voice lowered an octave. “And a tasty little human as well.” 

His thick black tongue shoved past your lips, pushing into your mouth, moving around as if he was trying to taste you from the inside. You gagged out at both the taste and from being unable to breathe. You hit his shoulders with your fists, trying to pull your head back before he ended the kiss and tugged at your hair. 

“Does my little human not want to play anymore games?”

You whimpered out, slowly shaking your head. He pouted mockingly, his bottom lip protruding outwards before he let out a dramatic sigh. “It’s rather funny seeing as you actually thought you’d get a say in the matter.”

His grip on your waist and hair slackened and you screamed out as you fell down onto the floor. You groaned out, looking down to see that your palms were scratched before you watched him take a step towards you. “On your knees little girl.”

You glanced up at his towering form warily, body shaking as you slowly crawled up to your knees. A tremor shook through you seeing the rather large bulge that made itself present in his silk pants and you audibly gulped, tears starting to pool in your eyes. Pennywise grinned, sharp teeth gleaming and you winced out feeling his long fingers pet over your hair in mock affection.

“Open your mouth, human.”

You choked on a sob before slowly unhinging your jaw. His other hand reached down, shoving his fingers into your mouth. You cringed feeling his sharp claws run against the soft flesh on the inside of your cheek before he pushed them down your throat. You coughed out, choking on his fingers until he pulled them out. 

Pennywise looked down at his fingers coated in your saliva, and back down at you with a wicked grin. “I think you can do better than that, little girl.”

Frozen to the spot, you watched as he wiped his fingers onto his suit. The seams of it began to unravel before your eyes, revealing a rather large cock as it sprung free from its restraints. Your eyes widened in shock and you looked up at him, terrified as he pulled onto your hair, shoving your face onto his length. 

A whimper left your lips as he moved his hips, smearing some precum from the head of his dick onto your lips. He pressed forwards, thrusting himself into your mouth slowly while his hands in your hair held you in place. 

You held your mouth as wide as you were able, his thick cock managing to completely fill your hole. He nudged his hips to the base of your throat, watching as your eyes watered heavily from only half of his length. He pulled back and you took a deep breath before he plunged back in, thrusting at an erratic pace. The tip of his cock hit the back of your throat and almost immediately the taste of bile starting to inflict you. You groaned out, not wanting to vomit on this demonic clown as he continued to facefuck you. 

Pennywise sneered down at you seeing the tears run down your face as you tried to pull your head back as his hips moved at a punishing pace. “What? Is it too much for you, little girl?”

You whimpered out as he continued, your sounds of displeasure egging him on to thrust his length even harder. Drool poured out of his mouth onto your A low growl rumbled sounded from him and you gagged feeling his thick cum shoot down your throat. You choked, swallowing down as much as you were able out of fear of suffocating on it. Pennywise kept his hold on your head as he hunched over, continuing to pump himself in your mouth at a lazy pace. He mumbled out incoherently, fingers loosening in your hair before he gently pet it. “Such a good girl taking my thick cock.”

He pulled his hips back, dick leaving your mouth allowing you to take a deep breath, a mixture of your drool and his cum dribbling down your chin. He reached down, thumb swiping down to wipe it off of you before he smirked and brought it to his lips, sucking it off before he winked and disappeared.


End file.
